Te Protegeré
by Megumi-Elric-x
Summary: AU Reverse trio Despúes del divorcio de sus padres, Karamatsu, Choromatsu y Jyushimatsu se quedaron viviendo con su padre, pero de a poco este comenzó a comportarse diferente con ellos, en especial con uno. Antiguo titulo "Promesa". esta historia participó en el concurso de dabbles de la pagina en facebook Reverse trio (aunque aqui esta completa como oneshot de dos partes)


**Promesa**

— ¡Papá ya detente! — Imploró Choromatsu.  
— ¡Karamatsu-niisan! —gritó Jyushimatsu arrodillandose junto al segundo hermano mayor que se encontraba boca abajo en el suelo.

— ¡Basta por favor papá! — continuó el de verde poniéndose entre medio — ¡En verdad estamos buscando empleo! pero...

— ¡Ya Callate! — interrumpió su padre borracho lanzándose una lata de cerveza en la frente, haciendo que este soltara un quejido por elgolpe **—** ¡Debieron irse con su madre también! ¡flojos de mierda! —escupió con rabia y comenzó a caminar tambaleandose a la cocina.

— Cho-choromatsu... — musitó Karamatsu con una voz apagada en los brazos de Jyushi.

Se giró a verlo, el de azul tenia un labio partido y sangrante, el ojo derecho inflamado y respiraba con dificultad por las patadas que su padre le propinó en el estomago, parecia querer dirigirse donde se encontraba Choromatsu, pero Jyushimatsu lo sujetaba.

Esta imagen le caló hondo a Choromatsu, era casi irreal, le pareció como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido por un momento.

— ¡Choromatsu-niisan! ¡ayúdame!— le llamó Jyushimatsu con apremio.  
— ¡Sí! — y rápidamente fue donde su hermano, entre los dos le ayudaron a levantarse, y se dirigieron arriba a su habitación.

Los minutos pasaron, los menores atendieron a Karamatsu como pudieron usando su botiquin y compresas frias (aunque no podian arriesgarse a bajar por hielo). Al terminar las curaciones vistieron a Karamatsu con su ropa de dormir y lo dejaron acostado en el futón, uno a cada lado le obserbaban, parecia haberse quedado dormido, pero su semblante reflejaba un gran cansancio. De pronto Jyushimatsu no pudo aguantar más y comenzó a llorar cubriendose con sus mangas.

— ¿Por que tiene que pasar esto? Choromatsu-niisan — preguntó entre sollosos.

El nombrado no supo como responder, asi fue como la habitacion quedo en silencio con exepcion del llanto del menor.

.

.

Matsuyo, la madre de los ninis, meses atrás se fue de la casa junto con Osomatsu, Ichimatsu y Todomatsu a vivir a un departamento de su familia en otra ciudad (ya que los habia elegido como cargas familiares gracias a la "entrevista"), de ese modo Matsuzo se quedo con Karamatsu, Choromatsu y Jyushimatsu, tambien por otros acuerdos pudieron conservar la casa.

Los primeros meses, los que quedaron en la casa se esforzaban para llevar su vida cotidiana, todos ayudaban en los quehaseres, Karamatsu (en especial Karamatsu quien se ocupaba de la cocina) y porsuepuesto se esforzaban en estar alegres apesar de la separacion, despúes de todo los sextillisos han estado desde siempre juntos, aunque ahora seguian en contacto por via telefonica. Los primeros dias Choromatsu les recreamaba a Osomatsu, Ichimatsu y Todomatsu por hacer "trampa" en la entrevista (en especial a Osomatsu), pero con las siguientes semanas terminó aceptando lo ocurrido, parecia que todos se estaban habituando a su nueva vida, con escepcion de su padre quien comenzaba a beber cada vez más, todas las noches terminaba embriagandose, a karamatsu le preocupaba este hecho, creia que su padre estaba deprimido por la separacion, cuando se los menciono a Choromatsu y a Jyushimatsiu ambos estuvieron de acuerdo, querian ayudar a su padre, por lo que no tenian opcion, debian encontrar trabajo rapido y asi ayudarlo.

Una noche, otra vez Matsuzo se embriago estando en casa, pero algo fue diferente esa vez, de la nada le dio un puñetazo a Jyushimatsu, Karamatsu inmediatamente lo defendió y entonces él fue quien recibio unos buenos puñetazos. Asi inicio todo, todas las noches el hombre bebia de más y dejaba escapar sus frustraciones golpeando al segundo hermano quien siempre se disponia a recibir los maltratos para proteger a los menores. Normalmente al dia siguiente de las golpizas su padre no recordaba nada o si lo hacía, era vagamente , entonces le daba un poco de dinero para compensarlo siempre disculpándose.

Karamatsu les pidio a sus hermanos que por favor no se lo contara a su madre y al resto, no queria preocuparlos, y le restaba importancia. Choromatsu y Jyushimatsu comprendian, pero aun asi sentia que todo se estaba saliendo de control, sin mencionar que el mayor siempre les pedia que no interviniaran cuando su padre lo golpeaba.

El resto de sus hermanos intuian que algo ocurria por el tono de voz de los menores, pero Karamatsu siempre les hablaba de forma "dolorosa" y les decia que no pasaba nada, por lo que no insistieron mucho más (de algo sirvió haber estado en el club de teatro).

.

.

En la habitación, ya era noche, Jyushimatsu se vistió y se acostó al lado de Karamatsu abrazandolo con los ojos enrojecidos por haber estado llorando ,y asi se quedo dormido rapidamente.

Choromatsu tambien se vistió y apagó las luces quedando la habiatcion a oscuras, caminó hasta la ventana y observó el cielo nocturno estrellado con una mirada que reflejaba desolación **,** no tenia sueño, solo se quedo de ese modo.

— Choromatsu... — escuchó debilmente y rapidamente se giro.

Caminó de inmediato donde su hermano mayor y se arrodillo al lado de él.

— ¿Karamatsu-niisan que pasa? ¿Te duele duele algo? — inquirió angustiado.  
Karamatsu abrió un poco mas los ojos, lo observó y con dificultad levantó su mano, pasando sus dedos por el flequillo del menor.  
— ¿Te duele? — preguntó aún débil, refiriéndose al golpe de la lata.

Choromatsu quedó en silencio. ¿En verdad estaba preocupado por él?. Si él fue quien recibió una paliza, ¿por que tiene que ser tan idiota? pensaba, y sus ojos batallaron con humedad, pero no queria que lo viera llorar por lo que se giro.

—Claro que si, ahora duermete, yo no tengo sueño, solo queria ver las estrellas un poco más. **—** hem esta noche las estrellas resplandecen en el infinito, solo por ti brother, estoy seguro.

Choromatsu abrió los ojos de sorpresa, aún su hermano actuaba de forma "dolorosa" para no preocuparlo, ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan amable?.Choromatsu se giro a verlo y entonces los ojos de Karamatsu volvieron a cerrarse , por unos segundos lo observó, luego se acerco más y posó una mano en su mejilla contemplandolo.  
Lo decidió, por mucho que quisiera a su padre no iba a permitir que Karamatsu siguiera sufriendo, haría lo que fuera, después de todo lo había dicho en "la entrevista".

— Yo seré quien cuíde de ti Karamatsu-niisan — musitó perdiendo el brillo de sus ojos— Pase lo que pase... Es una promesa.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A: Esta historia consta de dos partes, saludos.**


End file.
